dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (DC Animated Universe)
Earth is a planet in the Milky Way. It is home to various superheroes. History ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm ''To be added ''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero ''To be added ''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman ''To be added ''The Batman/Superman Movie ''To be added ''Superman: Brainiac Attacks Brainiac plans on taking control of Earth's weaponry before destroying it to make its information more valuable before he's stopped by Superman. Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker ''To be added TV Movies ''Batman: The Cat and The Claw ''To be added ''Batman: Two-Face ''To be added ''Batman: Feat of Clay ''To be added ''Batman: Robin's Reckoning ''To be added ''Batman: Heart of Steel HARDAC plans to replace all the humans in the world with robots, but it's foiled by Batman. Batman: Shadow of The Bat ''To be added ''Batman: The Demon's Quest ''To be added ''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton Jor-El and Lara choose to send their son, Kal-El, to Earth to save him from Krypton's destruction. Superman: The Main Man ''To be added ''Superman: Blasts From The Past When Mala and Jax-Ur are released from the Phantom Zone, they attempt to take over the Earth by force before they're stopped by Superman. Superman: Apokolips...Now! Earth is invaded by Darkseid and nearly conquered before Highfather puts the planet under New Genesis' protection. Superman: Little Girl Lost ''To be added ''Superman: Legacy Darkseid leads an attack on Earth through Superman, though he's snapped out of his brainwashing by Lois Lane just in time. Justice League: Secret Origins Earth is attacked by the Imperium and nearly suffers the same fate as Mars before Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman form the Justice League. Justice League: The Savage Time Vandal Savage alters time, so that the Nazis win World War II, with Savage taking Hitler's place as they're leader. Afterwards, the Justice League alters time back, and the world returns to normal. Justice League: Starcrossed Hro Talak's forces plan to use Earth to make a hyperdrive path to Thanagar to defeat the Thangarians, but they're stopped by the Justice League. Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Warp's tampering with the timeline threatened to destroy the planet until Batman reset Warp's device. Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Cadmus existed to destroy the League out of fear that if they waged war, the ensuing fights would annihlate the worlds. After fusing with Lex, he and Brainiac planned to remake the planet in their image. Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Darkseid attacks Earth after his revival, foiled by the Justice League and the Legion of Doom. Batman Beyond: Rebirth ''To be added ''Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra Kobra plans to regress the Earth to a prehistoric age. Batman Beyond: The Call'' Starro plans on conquering the Earth with his people. Occupants *Superman *Supergirl *Lex Luthor *Metallo *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lana Lang *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Batman *Nightwing *Robin *Batgirl *Batman II *The Flash *Hal Jordan *John Stewart *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Martian Manhunter *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Wonder Woman *Hippolyta *Question *Huntress Locations *United States of America **New York ***Metropolis ***Gotham City **Kansas ***Smallville **Central City **Star City **Washington DC ***White House *France **Paris ***Eiffel Tower *Themyscira Gallery Earth (Justice League).jpg|The Thanagarians' plan for Earth. Earth (Justice League Unlimited)2.jpg|The meteor that killed the dinosaurs hits Earth. Category:Superman celestial objects Category:Batman celestial objects Category:Justice League celestial objects Category:Planets